


Next Stop Nowhere

by BoxOnTheNile, HappyLeech



Category: Red vs. Blue, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Embedded Images, Multi, Multimedia, Other, Silent Hill Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Looking for rest and relaxation?Want to get away from it all?Come to Silent Hill, home of Lakeside Amusement Park, Toluca Lake, Devil's Pit, and more!With hiking, boating, museums, and a thriving, friendly community, Silent Hill is the ideal vacation spot on Planet Earth!Book your hotel now, and receive half-off day passes for the park.





	Next Stop Nowhere

Wheels hit pavement twenty kilometers from Silent Hill, and with an almost electric surge of energy, the Town awoke. 

Windows shuddered in anticipation and houses settled with excited groans as the vehicle passed over into the Town’s grasp. It had been  _ so long _ since so many guilty parties entered its domain, years since it was able to bring out its toys to it’s full extent. A haze of trauma and guilt and betrayal swam to the surface as it probed, and power lines hummed as set pieces were twisted and turned, as personal hells were created out of thin air and repressed memories. The ground shook with glee as monsters were awakened, repurposed, created, given tasks, set loose.

In the seconds that the Town was planning, the road under its prey shifted and crumbled. The cries of fear and disbelief that came from the vehicle as it tumbled down the embankment and into the fog concerned the Town not, for the occupants were only,  _ mostly _ , human and said nothing the Town needed to hear. They would awaken within moments, minutes, not bloodied and not bruised, but scared and fully within its grasp.

There was no fun in watching prey die in such simple accidents, not when they could die in much more interesting ways. 

Moments later, the road reformed and the Town drew away to darker pastures as another vehicle passed by, undisturbed.

 

* * *

 

Wash really wished he wasn’t surprised. He shouldn’t have been, he’d been in too many car crashes to count already. But watching Grif yank the steering wheel of their rental as if in slow motion and the car

  
  


f l i p p e d

 

* * *

 

It had been Tucker’s idea. 

They’d finally gotten Locus to stop taking off every time someone smiled at them and Wash was out of the hospital and completely healed, so obviously they “ _ needed a little excitement to celebrate _ ,” as Sarge had put it. That had led to an argument on what, exactly, counted as excitement and was it mandatory and  _ “could we all just stay home instead?” _ Then Tucker had slammed one hand on the table and shouted “Amusement parks!”

“Dude, we tried that,” Grif said.

“No, we built a water park and set it on fire.” Tucker grinned. “There was a dumb fucking tourist trap town a couple hours from where I grew up called, uh…. Silent Hill, I think? But it was fucking lit, man.”

“I like amusement parks,” Carolina said. She was growing her hair back out, Donut sitting behind her and weaving it into a braid.

“Yes! She’s on my side!” Tucker turned to Wash. “C’mon, babe, back me up.”

“I…” Wash frowned. “I don’t know if I’ve ever been to one? I think, maybe, once?”

Grif groaned. “Well, fuck. Now we have to go. Everyone needs to puke off of a roller coaster once in their lives.”

“They really don’t,” Locus tried to insist, but it was too late. It was happening. Everyone was leaping up to get packed.

They really should have listened to them.

 

* * *

 

Wash woke up on the hospital floor. 

For a second, it made perfect sense- he must have fallen out of the bed in a middle of a nightmare again. Any second now, one of the nurses would come running in, help him up, summon The Counselor…

No, that wasn't right. Aiden Price was dead, Locus had told him that weeks ago. 

Locus. Right, Locus, on the  _ moon _ , with Tucker and Caboose and the Reds and they had never been on the Mother of Invention, had come along years after this,  _ where was he _ -

Terror built in Wash’s chest. He had to get out,  _ now _ , he couldn't be here, in a hospital, not again. 

“Wash?”

“Don't,” he croaked, struggling to breathe. “Don't,  _ don't  _ -” but hands grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet.

“Wash, it's me, it's Donut, you're safe. C’mon, come back, you're safe.”

It took a few moments for the words to make sense, but when they did, the fear was drowned by a crushing wave of guilt. 

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Donut waited until Wash managed to focus on his face before speaking again. “You okay?”

“Hate hospitals,” Wash said, still a little breathless. Donut nodded solemnly. 

“Then we’ll leave. Come on, Doc is out here.”

Wash’s head was still a little fuzzy, part of it still reaching for Epsilon ( _he’s gone, Wash, stop looking, you’ll just trigger another flashback_ ), but he knew something about that wasn’t right. “How’d we get here? Where is everyone else?”

Donut chewed his lip for a moment. “We haven’t found them. We woke up down the hall. We were looking for the others when we heard you.”

“The car,” Wash whispered. “The car, it- we crashed. We crashed, Donut, we should be…” They should be dead, all of them, but Wash didn’t even feel bruised. Donut’s hair was still perfect. 

“I know.” Donut looked as rattled as Wash felt. He reached down to lace his fingers with Wash’s. His hands were trembling.

Doc met them at the door. “I think it’s abandoned. There’s no one here.” He gestured helplessly down the hall. Weak sunlight streamed from empty rooms, illuminating clouds of dust. It was still and silent as death.

Wash immediately reached for his knives, their sheaths still tucked away under his clothing. They needed a plan, so he took stock of their situation. Freelancer mode, Tucker called it. Scary, but Gets Shit Done.

Donut and Doc were unarmed, though with Doc it was by choice. Wash pulled another knife- heavy, serrated, not good for throwing- and handed it to Donut. Donut let go of his hand to take it, and he seemed less shaken with a weapon in his hands.

Doc still had that fucking  _ fanny pack _ he bought in Brahams several miles back, but it was stuffed with first aid supplies- bandages, antiseptic, gauze, and a plastic bag of painkillers. Wash had scraped by with far less. He mentally flagged Doc  _ noncombatant. _

“You know how to use that?” Wash asked Donut softly. He nodded. “Good. Let’s get out of here.”

His brain kept trying to play tricks on reality, turning the dim sunlight to the harsh buzz of fluorescents commonly on spaceships. Wash stopped after they turned the first corner and he thought he saw one of his nurses from Freelancer whisk into one of the rooms. He shook his head until it hurt, trying to clear the fog still clinging to the edges of his perception. 

Donut grabbed his wrist. “Wash!”

Wash pulled his arm back to throw a knife before he saw what startled Donut. And it- it was  _ Chiara _ , his nurse from the Project, a familiar concerned frown on her face. “Agent Washington, you shouldn’t be up, you know policy.” And she was striding toward them, ready to guide him back to his bed and the Counselor, static ringing in his ears and in his implants and everything was  _ wrong, _ where was Epsilon-

Donut ducked under Wash’s arm and slid his blade between her ribs and she screamed, high and inhuman, and the halls of the MoI melted back into the abandoned hospital as the thing in front of him dropped. 

The three of them stared at the corpse on the ground in horror. It looked almost human at first glance, despite its head being wrapped completely in filthy bandages, but something was unnerving about it. Limbs that bent in the wrong places, the way Wash couldn't tell if its skirt was separate from its flesh, the fact a fatal stab wound had been bloodless.

Wash decided they were getting out now, before more of those things showed up, and sheathed his knives. They could figure out what it was when they were  _ safe.  _ The nurse's station for this wing was just past the corpse, and he grabbed a heavy chair and dragged it into one of the rooms. Donut caught on to what he was doing and followed, one hand holding Doc’s and the other white-knuckled on the hilt of the knife.

Wash and Donut threw the chair through the window and watched as the chair and the shards of glass disappeared into the fog below.

“Well there goes that plan,” Doc whispered. Wash crushed the despair rising in his chest. 

“Donut,” he said, turning away from the window. “That… thing. Did it look like that the whole time?”

“Yeah. Did you see something else?”

Wash grit his teeth and nodded. “I need you to tell me when you see them. If I see Chi- if I see a person again, I might hesitate. Don't let me.”

“‘ _ Don’t bring a gun, _ ’ Tucker said,” Donut muttered under his breath. “‘ _ Oh, you won't need one _ .’ Well, guess what, Tucker, we needed one!”

“I don't think anyone could have planned for this,” Doc said. Wash and Donut both turned withering glares on him. 

“Doc, you need to understand,” Wash said, “I love my boyfriend, but he's an idiot that doesn't realize the scope of what kind of trouble you attract. There's a reason I came armed.”

“I thought it was because you were, and I quote, a paranoid motherfucker.” Donut carefully peered around the doorframe. “Coast is clear.”

“Who are you quoting?” Wash checked the hallway as well before leading the others out, knives back in hand. He wasn’t going to let himself be caught off guard again.

“Oh, Simmons, Grif, Sarge, Kai.” Donut shrugged, sticking close to Wash’s side. Occasionally, Doc’s fingers brushed the back of Wash's shirt like he wanted to cling to it. “Even Tucker and Carolina have said it. Locs thinks it’s justified?”

“Carolina thinks I'm- wait, Locs?” Wash ran the backs of his fingers across a wall. Crumbling plaster, not steel. Not a ship. 

“They have a Red Team nickname,” Donut says. “Kinda like you’re Wash instead of Washington all the time, except only for Red Team. And Doc.” Donut turned to look at him. “Doc?”

Wash turned around and saw Doc crouched next to the... thing. ( _ Monster, Wash, call it what it was. _ ) "What are you doing?"

"It has something. Like a... Oh, I haven't seen one of these since med school." He held up a rubber tongue, and Wash rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. 

"Doc, we don't have time for this."

"What if we need it?" Donut asked. Wash glared at him. "Look, when monsters have things in video games-"

"This isn't a video game!" Wash shouted. The noise echoed around the hall, bouncing back at them until the space was ringing painfully. They all turned to look behind them, holding their breath for several long seconds, Donut’s hand white-knuckled on the knife.

Nothing appeared, and Wash exhaled, slow and controlled. “Okay, whatever, we don't have time to fight about it. We need to move.”

Doc put the- nope, not gonna think about it- put what he picked up in his pocket. Ignoring that, Wash opened the doors and peered out into another hallway.

“There’s another one,” he said quietly to Donut, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on the thing for what it was, not who it looked like. The static in his ears returned, but he tried to ground himself with the feeling of Doc’s hand actually clinging to his shirt and how Donut was starting to step out of the room they were in. “Wait.”

The three of them watched as the thing stumbled out of sight, and Wash made himself take a deep breath. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t kill it?” Donut whispered, and Wash shook his head.

“Only if we need to- We have no way to know if there’s more of them up here and the last thing we need is to get cornered.” He looked back at Doc. “I don’t know if the supplies you have will be enough if one of us is injured.”

Doc just shrugged helplessly. “Maybe if you get a scrape or something. I was more prepared for you getting a sunburn than anything else.”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue anymore. Stay quiet, follow me.” Wash stepped out from the doorway, sticking to the wall as he crept to the corner. “Elevator.”

“I’ll get it,” Donut said as he darted across the hall to press the call button. 

A rumbling began to echo through the corridors as the elevator began to ascend, and Wash moved to keep an eye on the single stumbling monster in case it turned around.

“Aren’t you supposed to take the stairs in an emergency?” Doc asked, keeping an eye on their rear, just in case something came up behind them. He sounded less than thrilled with the idea of the elevator.

“This isn’t a fire drill, Doc, and we have no idea where the stairs are. It’s not like there’s a lot of signs up,” Wash said, tense as the monster at the end of the hall wobbled in place, before turning to the right and disappearing. “And do you  _ really _ want to go wandering around and try every door in this place?”

“Definitely not up to OHS standards,” Donut muttered, stepping back as the elevator dinged to announce it’s arrival. The doors slid open, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s empty- let’s get out of here.”

They piled into the elevator, and Donut hit the first floor button with a little more force than necessary. When nothing happened, and before Doc could suggest the stairs again, Wash leaned over and hit the button for the second floor and the elevator jolted to life.

“We'll have to take the stairs from the second floor,” Donut said, fidgeting with his knife. “Do you think everyone else is in here too?” 

“No,” Wash shook his head. “I think we would have heard them if they were.” He didn’t usually let himself show any nervous ticks, but he found himself tapping one of his knives against his leg as the elevator slowly descended. It was taking much longer than it should have to go down  _ one _ floor.

“We should have taken the stairs,” Doc moaned, wringing his hands. “This elevator is going to get stuck or fall and then what will we do?”

As if waiting for someone to say that, the elevator ground to a halt and Doc stumbled forwards through the open doors, landing on his hands and knees.

“It’s just another elevator!” he wailed, clambering to his feet. “How can it be another elevator?”

Wash rolled his eyes. “Doc, it isn’t another elevator. How would that even…” He trailed off as he and Donut stepped out of the elevator. Instead of off-white tiles and cracked plaster, they were standing in an enclosed room with bars all along the walls and grating for the floor.

A gate slammed down behind them and with a shudder they began to descend. Donut turned to Wash as Doc clung to him. “You were saying?” 

Wash held his hands out helplessly but said nothing. It didn’t make any sense, but neither did the monsters or the fog or the fact that they’d been in a car crash not even half-an-hour earlier. Instead, he focused on what he could see through the bars as they continued to move downwards.

Empty halls, bloodied doors, strange skittering creatures, rusted fans, and viscera moved past as they descend deeper into whatever the structure they were in was.

“I... don’t think this is a hospital anymore,” Donut said as they moved past what looked like a squirming body, it’s limbs contorting as something began to drag it out of sight.

“Yeah,” Wash said as the floor under them began to shake. “I think this is it--get ready.”

The elevator finally stopped and as the doors opened, Doc rushed out and bent over, his hands on his knees. “I hate elevators,” he cried as Donut patted him on the back.

Wash found himself more reluctant to rush out after them, however. Where before the halls were dilapidated, now they looked positively disgusting. Crumbing plaster had given way to a strange pulsating red film that coated the walls, and cracked floor tiles were either red with blood or had become the same rusted grating from the elevator. The scent of copper filled his nose, and he frowned as he carefully stepped out onto the floor. 

Looking down, he couldn’t see the bottom of the pit under them. He didn’t want to know.

“What do you think happened here?” Donut asked as Doc straightened up.

“I don’t know. Keep moving.” Reality was flickering again, static spitting in his ears and in his head, vision switching between the hallway and the virtual space Alpha existed in when they- He shook his head to clear it. Wash, he was Wash, Blue Team Leader, ex-Freelancer,  _ not _ Alpha.

The hallway branched ahead, cutting sharply to the right… but not the left. “The elevator we took was in the middle of the floor, right? I’m not-”

“No, you’re remembering right,” Donut told him. “This is wrong.” As Donut spoke, Doc shuffled closer until he was almost touching Wash. Why, why were they trusting him after he’d-

_ Focus, Wash. _ He had to make sure they survived this.

“Which way, Wash?” Donut asked.

“Right. If there’s a stairwell, it should be nearby, but I don’t see it in front of us.” Not that he really could see, with the way the hallway kept changing.

“Neither do I,” Doc muttered, and good, Wash hadn’t completely lost his mind yet. He shifted so Doc and Donut were a little more hidden by his body and moved silently down the branch. Yes, there, stairs. 

“Wash,” Donut whispered. “Look.” He slipped past and picked a sheet of paper, burned and bloodstained, off the floor. 

[Brought in by ambulan-e. They won’t tell me / Talked to a nurse, she ig---ed me / getting sick -- sleeping on th- benches. Won- tell me where / snuck into the doctors room. Theres somet-- / oom C4? / WHERE DID THEY TAK- YOU??]

Wash took the note from his hand and immediately dropped it. “Nope.”

“Wash,” Donut hissed, moving to pick it back up. Wash moved to stop him, but reality flashed again and he was in the locker room on the MoI. He flinched back and smacked into a locker and suddenly it was the not-hospital again, Doc and Donut positioned in front of him as though to protect him,  _ why would they protect him? _

“How much time did I lose?” he asked.

“About twenty seconds,” Doc said, glancing at his watch. “Have you been having memory lapses this whole time?” 

Wash grimaced and pushed away from the wall. Paper rustled, and he glanced back at the maps pinned to the wall. “Those weren’t there before.” Weren’t they?

“I didn’t see them,” Doc said, brows furrowed.

Donut frowned, and Wash got the feeling that he wouldn’t be able to dodge Doc’s question for very long if Donut had anything to say about it. Reaching out, he pulled the maps down. They were just as dirty and torn as the note, but Wash didn’t drop them, instead looking them over for clues of any sort.

[DONT BOTHER]

[KILLERS / LIES / WHY / ?]

“What is going on here?” Wash asked. “Actually, no, I don’t care,” he said before the other two could answer. “We’re leaving, we’re finding the others, and we’re going home.”

“What about the area that’s circled?” Doc asked, tapping the map.

Wash shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. We know where the exit is now. If we need to come back here, we’re coming back here with everyone. And guns.”

“And maybe a couple pounds of explosives,” Donut added. 

Passing the maps to Doc, Wash began to creep down the stairs. “Clear. Stay close.”

The flight of stairs connecting the second floor to the first was almost normal, compared to the rest of the hospital. Opening the door to the first floor, Wash glanced down and was glad to see that it wasn’t grating looking down into the abyss. Unfortunately, the tile wasn’t any better, and he tore his eyes away before the pulsating red and black marks made him sick. 

There weren’t any of the monsters in view, but he could hear them, stumbling, shuffling things, groaning as they walked.

“The exit should be to the left,” Doc whispered. “We’re just running, right?”

“Mhm.” Sticking close to the wall, Wash motioned to the others to follow him. “If anything attacks, Doc, I want you to run, get outside.” 

“But--”

“Don’t. Just, listen to me, okay?” Wash needed to get Doc and Donut out of there- if something happened to either of them...it was his fault.

He couldn’t apologize to Sarge again for Donut. Couldn’t apologize to...whoever for Doc.

Turning the corner, Wash brought his knife up out of reflex, slicing into the monster’s neck and pushing it to the side, leaving it spasming on the ground. Donut moved up beside him, focused on another as Doc hurried behind them to the door. 

“It’s locked!” He shouted as they together focused on a third, sending it to the floor. A familiar face looked up at him in shock, and he blinked rapidly until it returned to the twisted look of a monster.

“What do you mean?” Donut asked, walking to stand beside Doc as Wash checked that they wouldn’t be ambushed. Most of the doors looked like they were boarded up, but he couldn’t trust that they actually were.

“It’s a puzzle, like out of a--” Wash interrupted before Doc could finish.

“I swear to god, if you say it’s like a video game…”

“Well, what would you call this, Wash? There’s...It looks like there’s a spot for that tongue you picked up, Doc.” Donut said, before reaching forwards. “There’s another note.”

“‘ _ Liar’s Tongue, Saint’s Bone, Lover’s eye’ _ ,” Donut read aloud as Doc fit the rubber tongue into the relief of a face on the door. “ _ ‘But...why would you want to leave, David?’ _ . What...is this? Who’s David?” 

Wash felt his blood run cold, and he was glad for the gloom because the last thing he needed was Doc and Donut fretting over him even more. “I’m David. That’s...my first name, real name.”

Doc and Donut stared wide-eyed at Wash as he took a deep, stabalizing breath.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but we need to go over what we know.” He tried the door to the reception area. It creaked as it opened, but there was no one and nothing inside. “Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT BEGINS! Mine and Nile's Silent Hill/Red vs Blue mashup crossover! Who's ready to get spooky B)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * We have....so many google docs for this AU and we're making up SO many puzzles it's great  
> * All images, so far, have been photoshopped within an inch of their life by me (leech)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Stock Photo Sources  
> Green Tile- [U-Bahn by Lukas Juhas](https://unsplash.com/photos/5sS4modRVis) /  
> Post-It-Note- [Ideas Waiting to Be Had by Kelly Sikkema](https://unsplash.com/photos/-1_RZL8BGBM)/  
> Paper 1- [Blank Vintage Lined Paper by Annie Spratt](https://unsplash.com/photos/PKq3htZdTto)/  
> Paper 2- [Paper Texture, White and Light by RawPixel](https://unsplash.com/photos/RHQqfB5210Y)/  
> Paper 3- [Grid Notebook and Muji Pen by Kelly Sikkema](https://unsplash.com/photos/VBPzRgd7gfc)/  
> Tape- [Winter by Keila Hötzel](https://unsplash.com/photos/qww4MKxAIvM)/
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Leech's Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/) / [Nile's Tumblr](http://boxonthenile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
